


Its Not The Week-End!

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, Swearing, Top Harry, Top Louis, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Management have made Louis and Harry live in separate houses and are only allowed to see each other on weekends. But when Louis visits on a Wednesday, stuff goes down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is there?

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon. Harry opened the door of his flat, tired and voice hoarse from recorded the 3rd album. He looked around at the empty space.  
'Why did fucking management have to make him and Louis get their own separate flats?' He thought to himself. Then he remembered.

*flashback- 3rd person perspective*

Harry and Louis were holding hands under the table in the board room, waiting for the head of the company inside the Modest! Building or 'Hell Hole' as they call it. Harry whispered to Lou,  
'Babe, I'm scared. What did we do wrong?'  
'Honey, we have done nothing wrong of what I know. Hopefully, this is a positive one.' Louis whispered back.  
'When have we ever gone into this fucking building and come back happily?' Harry cursed quietly but loud enough for Lou to here him.  
'Think positive sweetie.' He whispered back with a quick peck on the lips. Harry smiled briefly and kissed Louis again but this time with more passion. Louis kissed back with equal love filled passion. He swiped his tongue across Harry's bottom lip as he wrapped his hands around Harry's neck. Harry gladly granted entrance as he placed his hands on Louis' waist. Their tongues meshed together.  
The door opened and a loud gagging sound was heard. Louis removed his tongue from Harry's mouth and unwrapped his arms from his neck. Harry released Louis' waist but grabbed Louis' hand under the wooden table. Low and behold, there stood the (dick)head of Modest!. He was so homophobic, he put the Prime Minister of Australia to shame. He took his seat, his stone grey eyes staring down the table directly at the couple.  
"What's wrong now, sir?" Louis said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Harry stifled a laugh.  
"I don't appreciate your tone, Mister Tomlinson." He replied.  
"I don't appreciate seeing your face but I don't get that option, do I?" Louis snapped.  
"Louis, calm down babe." Harry said. Louis nodded and squeezed his hand.  
"Now, you are probably wondering why I have called you hear." He droned. Both lads nodded. He spoken again in his boring, expressionless tone.  
"Well, we are separating you too. Not like breaking you up but you both are getting separate houses. You are causing rumours again after your neighbours complained about moaning and screaming obscenities" Harry's jaw dropped and Louis was pissed,  
"You can not fucking make me leave our flat! At home is the only fucking time we getting alone! I wont let a shit headed cunt like you split us up!" Louis finished, face red and voice hoarse from yelling. The head was not fazed,  
"Mister Tomlinson, do I need to remind you of the agreement you signed? Part C, Section 42. Article entitled: Sexuality. You signed it saying,  
'We, Harold Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson, here by give Modest! Management the power to keep our sexuality hidden. No matter how big the change. Also, we give permission to give us beards in order to make us less suspicious"  
"Does it look like I give two shits about a piece of paper with crap on it?" Louis taunted. Harry was remaining quiet as Louis was the dominate one in the relationship whether it be talking to Modest! or in bed.  
"Mister Tomlinson..." He began again.  
"It's Louis for fucks sake!" Louis said.  
"Fine, Louis. If you quit the contract, that is the end of One Direction. What do you have to say now?" Modest! said dramatically.  
"Oh, I wanna say a lot of things right now." Louis replied.  
"Your choice boys. Your relationship or the band?" He repeated, leaning forward on the table.  
"Can I talk to Harry privately about this please sir?" Louis asked, rising from his chair. Harry stood up with him.  
"You have 1 minute. When I come back, I expect an answer from you" He nodded, leaving his chair and exiting the room.  
"Babe, what do you think? I know you wanna keep singing but I really wanna come out. But, like I said, completely your decision. Don't let me influence your choice. But then again..." Louis babbled until Harry pressed his lips against his.  
"Honestly Boo, sometimes you yap. But like you said, I really wanna keep singing. Anyways, we are only like 2 years into our career. Can we like wait another year or two before we decide on coming out? I just don't wanna ruin the the other boys dreams" Harry said, looking into Louis' eyes the whole time.  
"Are you an author because that was bloody amazing. I love you so much. I think I can wait another year or so. Sorry for getting so wound up." Louis said, blushing.  
"That is why I love you babe. Because you get wound up especially in bed." Harry winked.  
"Are you seriously think about sex right now Haz?" Louis said, rolling his eyes. Harry nodded and said,  
"Just trying to lighten the mood."  
"I know what will lighten the mood." Louis said as he pushed Harry back down on the cold wooden table. Louis straddled his waist and pressed his body and lips again Harry. Harry moaned into the kiss and kissed back, shoving his tongue into Louis' mouth without hesitation. Louis rolled his hips against Harry's pressing his groin against his lover's own. They both moaned in pleasure. The head of Modest! walked in again and said,  
"Stop humping each other and what is your answer, you horny gays?"  
Louis and Harry slid off the table and said in unison,  
"We will separate but only if you let us be together on weekends."  
Modest' nodded and said,  
"Fine but of you go against me, I will terminate your career." Both the boys smiled and walked out of the office, hand in hand. They went down the elevator and walked to the door.  
"This is it. I will pack my things and move out." Louis said, dropping Harry's hand for the sake of their career. Harry nodded and a tear fell down his cheek. He was not ready to let Louis go. Louis wiped his tear away and said,  
"Baby, don't cry. It is for the band. I will see at home in 3 days."  
Harry was about to opened his mouth to say something but management came and said,  
"Lets go Louis." Louis nodded and kissed good bye.  
And with that Louis was whisked away with Harry full of emotions.  
Anger - towards Modest for mot letting him say good bye to Louis,  
Sadness - Because he would be alone tonight,  
And Jealousy - because Eleabeard would now live with his Boobear for the sake of the band.

*End of flashback*

He shook the memories from his head. He kicked his shoes off and kicked them against the wall, expressing his anger towards Modest! at his poor shoes.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water and packet of chips.  
'Fuck healthy food, I want chips and no one can stop me!' He mumbled under his breath. He was about the turn the T.V on when he heard something. It sounded like a moan. 'Who the fuck is in my house and is moaning?' Harry thought as he put the food and water down. He heard it again. He got up, went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and went in search for the moaning intruder.

He walked around the flat, the moaning getting louder with every step towards his bedroom.

He reached the door and turned the knob. Inside his room, on his bed was......................


	2. Impatience is a blessing and a curse

It was Louis. Naked. Cock hard against his stomach with Harry's red dildo plunged into his arse. Harry dropped the knife with a clang. Louis stopped what he was doing and looked to see who interrupted him.  
Harry advanced forward saying,  
"Louis, what are you doing here? It's not the weekend!"  
"I'm horny and my house was too far away." Louis said, pulling the dildo out off his arse and setting it on the bed. His cock still hard, red and flushed against his stomach. Harry spoke again,  
"Let me get this right, you snuck into my bed room. You used my dildo and lune because you were too fucking lazy to get 3 blocks further."  
Louis nodded.  
"You little impatient slut. I bet you moaned especially loud for me to hear you. Right?" Harry said, ripping his shirt open.  
"Yes." Louis stuttered.  
"Yes what?" Harry snapped yanking his jeans down, leaving him in his tight Calvin Klein Boxers. His semi-hard cock bulging against the tight material.  
"Yes Harry," Louis corrected.  
"Good and do you know what happens to impatient sluts?" Harry taunted.  
"T-they g-g-get pun-n-nished H-har-ry." Louis stuttered again.  
"That's right, you little horny whore. Lay down on the bed. On your back." Harry demanded, disappearing to the closet to grab some stuff. Louis laid back, thinking to himself, 'What will Harry do to me?"  
Harry walked out with handcuffs, a gag and a cock ring. Louis stared at the items with a mixture of fear and arousal.  
"Arse facing me, you slut. Hands against the headboard. " Harry said, advancing forward. Louis obeyed and got into the position Harry wanted him in. He felt exposed but felt more arousal than anything.  
Harry grabbed Louis' right hand and handcuffed it to the head board. He repeated the action with Louis' left hand. Louis tried to move his hands but the cold metal restricted him. He felt less powerless now. Usually he is in control so this is new.  
"Stop struggling, you slut or I will spank you." Harry warned.  
Louis always had a fantasy where Harry's massive hands slapped his arse. He usually got off to thinking of it too.  
Louis continued to struggle, on purpose, trying to get Harry's attention. It worked.  
"I said stop and you didn't." Harry said angrily. Harry bent stood at the foot of the bed and grabbed Louis' arse.  
"Such an amazing arse Lou. So fucking big. It is practically asking to be spanked!" And with that last word, he slammed his right hand onto Louis' right cheek. A mixture of pain and pleasure rushed through Louis. He moaned at the sensation.  
"Quiet, whore. I don't want to have to gagged that pretty little mouth of yours." Harry said, slapping his left cheek. Louis thought of the idea of being gagged, spanked and bound to the bed. He moaned extremely loud and Harry slapped both his cheeks simultaneously. The amount of pleasure Louis was getting from the spanking made Louis' dick go harder than ever before.  
"Harry, I-i'm clooooose." He moaned as Harry slapped again.  
"If you cum, I will punish you really bad." Harry warned with another two spanks. Louis bit his lip trying to force himself from cumming. But Harry delivered an especially hard slap and Louis was cumming on the bed sheets, cock untouched. He moaned obscenely and collapsed onto the cum-covered bed sheet.  
"Don't think you are done yet, slut. You came without my permission. I am gonna fuck you so hard that you will feel me for weeks." Harry said, yanking his pre-cum soaked boxers down exposing his rock-hard 9 inch erection. Louis turned his head to see the site and he groans softly.  
"Guess what Boo? I'm gonna gag you. Would you like that, my dirty boy?" Harry cooed, reached for the gag. Louis nodded his head furiously.  
"Why aren't you are kinky slut. You are begging for this aren't you?" Harry sneered, pulling the gag over Louis' mouth. Louis moaned at the sensation of the cloth pressed against his lips.  
"Also, to stop from being a little bitch and cumming early." Harry continued as he slid a cock-ring down Louis' once again hard shaft. Louis shook his head violently but Harry laughed. "You bought this upon yourself." And with that, Harry plunged 2 lube covered fingers into Louis' red arse. Louis whimpered at first at the intrusion but soon got used to being so full again. Harry's fingers gave him more pleasure than the dildo before. Harry began scissoring and soon added a third finger, stretching Louis' tight hole.  
"Such a tight fucking hole, Louis. Even with my dildo before." Harry moaned. Harry soon hit a bundle of nerves inside Louis and Louis groaned in reply.  
"You like that don't you? Have me finger your tight hole with my long fingers, hitting your prostate. You are a little slut but you are my slut!" Harry spoke, hitting that same spot over and over again.  
Harry soon removed his fingers and reached for the lube. He drizzled it onto his cock. Moaning as the the cool lube hit his red hot cock. He positioned himself with Louis' hole.  
He pressed into the tight heat so just his head was pressed in. Louis shivered at the girth of Harry's cock. Then, without warning, Harry fully slammed into Louis, moaning as he did so. Louis' cry was muffled by the gag. Louis felt so full. Usually he tops so he never gets the cock up the arse.  
He should make Harry top more often.  
Harry began with a quick and fast thrust. Watching his co k disappear into Louis' hole made Harry groan. He continued to thrust rapidly and he pulled the gag off of Louis.  
"I'm close again, Harry." Louis moaned.  
"Beg me to let you cum. Beg me or no release for you." Harry told him.  
"Please Harry, let me fucking cum. If I don't I will explode! Please Harry!" Louis begged the best he could while still being fucked by Harry. Harry reached around and yank the cock-ring off. Harry tugged on Louis' 7 inch cock and that was it. Louis came again moaning a, "Fuck Harry Fuuuuck!".All over Harry's fist and the bed.  
But Harry was not finished, he continued snapping his hips forward into Louis' sensitive body. He thrusted 4 more times before exploding deep inside Louis with a long moan of, "Looooouuu!".  
Harry pulled out rolled over next to Louis.  
"Uh, Harry? Can you please un-cuff me?" Louis asked, wriggling his wrists.  
"Shit, sorry babe." Harry said, reached over to the dresser, grabbing the keys and unlocking Louis.  
Louis dropped his hands and rubbed the marks from the cuffs. Harry ran over them with his tongue as his way to apologise. Louis smiled softly and snuggled into Harry's messy body.  
"Was I too rough babe?" Harry asked worriedly.  
"No. Believe it or not, I actually liked the spanking and gagging part." Louis admitted with a sheepish grin.  
"Kinky bastard." Harry remarked.  
"Says the one who likes hair pulling, come on your face, butt plugs and owns a dildo!" Louis replied with a nudge.  
"Touché." Harry replied.  
They lie is peaceful silence until Harry realises something.  
"What if Modest! knows you are here? We will be in deep shit!"  
"Modest! can suck my dick. They can take their ideas and shove 'em up their arses!" Louis boldly said.  
"I thought I was the only one who sucked your dick! I don't like to share!" Harry joked.  
They looked at each other and laughed. Together, alone and covered in cum. Just like old times.


	3. You Left Me For Him!

It was finally Saturday, a day when they coud actually stay together. Louis and Harry were planning a for a day of just eating ice cream and watching sappy movies, just like the manly men they are. Last minute Harry gets a text from Nick ‘Grimmers’ and ditches Louis. Leaving Louis angry, anger setting in his stomach waiting for Harry to return, for Louis to teach him a lesson, Harry is his, not Grimmy’s.

Harry slammed the door, not meaning to. It is late and he tried to be quiet, he really did. He didn’t want Louis did get angry, sure it was hot sometimes, but he just wanted to sleep.  
The floors creaked as he attempted to sneak by, then he heard a firm “Harry?”  
Fuck Louis seems angry, Harry thought. Harry swallowed hard  
“Y-Yes baby?” he mumbled. Louis heard Harry’s stutter, making him grim widely, quickly wiping the smirk off before leaving the couch and walked over to Harry. Harry took a deep breath  
“Why are you up so late?” he asked in a much calmer tone.  
Louis scoffed pitifully.  
“Ha, the more intriguing question is why were you out so late? I was waiting for you. You left me for Nick, I thought we would still have time, but no. You were too busy being fucked by him to notice the time for fucks sake.”  
Harry bit his bottom lip,  
"I-I’m sorry baby. We went to the club and he got wasted and then I had to drop him off at his flat, but he wouldn’t move and-” he continued rambling “I’m sorry..” he mumbled.  
Louis laughed in disbelief.  
“I am not stupid Harry, as you said, he was drunk. You cannot tell me he didn’t try and fuck that tight arse of yours? I see the way he looks at you.”  
Harry groaned and rolled his eyes,  
“You’re just being paranoid baby, he doesn’t want to uhm fuck my tight arse..” he mumbled the last words. Louis looked at Harry skeptically before taking a deep breath making more venom come through his words.  
“Oh really now, he didn’t try anything? Nothing when he was absolutely bladdered, and with you looking like that. I doubt he kept his hands off you.” Louis finished talking and soon he was placing his feet firmly on the ground as he was approaching Harry, inches apart.  
Harry cocked his brow  
“Looking like what? Like I always look?”  
Louis rolled his eyes,  
"Harry, you look fucking fit as fuck like that, and you know it. We both know you were trying to get attention.”  
While Louis was speaking, his hands found Harry’s back pockets of his jeans, squeezing his nails into the thin fabric.  
Harry groaned  
“Why would I want his attention, if I already got yours, huh?” he said angrily.  
Louis smirked in success.  
"Well, maybe all those rumours, about you being a basic man whore could be true. I know you thrive off of attention Harry.”  
Louis squeezed harder, getting closer to Harry’s face. Harry bit his bottom lip and quickly shook his head  
“N-No, I love you and only you Louis, we both know that..”  
Louis snorted in derision.  
“Are you sure Harry, you are saying if some horny bastard asked you to fuck, you would decline?”  
Harry’s eyes widened  
“Of course I would decline!” he spat.  
Louis parted Harry’s legs with his own, Harry’s sly thigh placed on his groin.  
“Aha! Oh really now, I know you’re full of hormones my love. I doubt you would deny Nick.” he spoke with venom.  
Harry whimpered  
“Ugh…, I don’t want him..” he repeated.  
"Sure, whatever you say darling.” He chuckled before leaning towards Harry for a bruising kiss removing his hands from his pockets to Harry’s curls, tugging at them roughly.  
Harry moaned softly into the kiss. He jumped and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist. In reply Louis gripped Harry harder walking him over to the closest wall, slamming Harry against it. Harry moaned softly and started trailing kisses up Louis’ neck,  
"Need you..” he whimpered. “Fuck, what you need is to be taught a fucking lesson, you are mine. Only mine.” Louis removed Harry’s lips off of his neck to lean Harry close to the wall, balancing him before ripping his button up. Buttons scattered across the floor. Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ once again “Yours, only yours baby..” he moaned.  
“Damn fucking right” he said pitifully. He reached down to Harry’s hips, digging his short nails into his pale skin.  
Harry groaned,  
"Teach me a lesson baby, show me who I belong to..” he whispered into Louis ear.  
“You fucking belong to me” he spoke letting Harry down heavily, then taking Harry over his shoulder and heading upstairs to their bedroom. To teach him a fucking lesson. Harry groaned “N-Need you now baby..” he moaned.  
“No, you want have me now, you are going to suffer for being a fucking whore. You belong to me!” he screamed, entering their bedroom throwing Harry on the bed, hard.  
Harry groaned loudly as he fell on the bed “Please..” he whimpered as he took off his tight jeans. Louis held in a moan as he saw Harry remove his pants then his pants.  
"No! You are going to pay for making me stay up this late wondering if you are getting your fantastic ass fucked while I sit waiting!”  
Harry bit his bottom lip,  
"W-What do you want me to do?” he asked as he sat down on the bed.

”I want you to” he paused then stripping down naked, his cock springing free. “To fucking suck my dick. I deserve some pleasure don’t I?” Harry nodded eagerly  
"Yes, master..” he mumbled before hopping off the bed and getting on his knees in front of Louis, giving the tip slow kitten licks, just how Louis liked it.  
"Fuck” he whispered as he felt himself getting hotter and hotter, he began to grip the dresser behind him making his knuckles white. Harry smiled to himself when he saw Louis was enjoying the feeling  
"You taste so good baby..” he moaned as he licked the tip. Louis caught himself quickly. He gripped Harry’s curls again prompting him to continue. Harry immediately started to deep throat him, loving the feeling. Louis held in a moan, trying to give Harry no satisfaction as Louis began to sweat heavily. He gripped Harry’s hair pulling him up, pushing him back on the bed, grabbing lube and a condom on the way.  
Harry licked his lips,  
"D-Don’t use a condom?” he mumbled, his voice still sore.  
"And why the hell not?” Louis spoke bitterly, he liked the idea, feeling his raw, but not if Harry enjoyed it.  
Harry licked his lips,  
"I wanna feel all of you..” he mumbled.  
Louis gripped Harry’s cock tightly.  
“Oh, and your input matters to me now? I am teaching you a lesson, for being a skank,”  
Harry whimpered at the slight pain he felt on his groin,  
"P-Please baby?”  
"That is it babe, beg. Beg for my cock, beg for mouth, beg for my tongue. Beg for me babe.” Harry whimpered quietly  
“P-Please?” he sobbed.  
“Fuck you’re so hot babe.” he whispered as he kissed Harry roughly.  
“Please..” Harry moaned in between kisses “I-I need you baby, I need you so fucking bad, need you to punish me.”  
Louis moved down with light kisses across Harry’s neck, reaching his collar bone, biting into his fragile skin, harshly, then licking his mark in laps.  
Harry whimpered quietly,  
“P-Please baby, I need you..”  
Louis slapped Harry’s thigh yelling harshly a quick shut up before trailing kisses down Harry’s stomach. Harry nodded. He bit his bottom lip harshly, blood quickly falling from his pink lips. Louis was aligned with Harry’s hips, him being able to see his bones, made him want to just suck and bite on them. Which he does, leaving a successful mark on his hip. Louis groaned,  
"Fuck Lou, I fucking need you now!” Harry shouted.  
"You are meant to fucking suffer right now, I do not care what you want!” Louis hissed loudly. Harry bit his bottom lip,  
"P-Please?” he whimpered.  
Louis engulfed Harry’s cock, loving the gasp he received from him, he bobbed his head up, licking the tip, teasing Harry.  
“Yeah, just like that baby..” Harry whimpered.  
Louis continued to bob his head as Harry’s head was leaning back in the sheets. Louis moved his hands to the bottle of lube, preparing his fingers slickly without Harry noticing he put his two fingers through his entrance, hardly letting him get used to it.  
“Ugh fuck yeah…” Harry moaned softly.  
Louis moved his head up and down, his nose brushing against Harry’s fit stomach as he placed another finger with the two others.  
"Shit baby, you’re so good at this..” Harry whimpered as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis removed his lips from Harry cock, kissing and nibbling up his torso. Reaching above his face, still fingering him viciously. “Who do you belong to?” he spoke.  
Harry licked his lips,  
"L-Louis Tomlinson.."  
Louis moved down to Harry’s cock, and screamed,  
"I cannot hear you! Who do you belong to!” He removed his fingers slicking his cock, and thrusting into Harry before he could reply.  
Harry groaned,  
"Shit! I belong to Louis Tomlinson!” he yelled.  
"I cannot hear you slut!” Louis screamed loudly, no doubt the neighbors would hear as his skin slapped harshly against Harry’s, hearing him whimper but Louis couldn't give a fuck.  
"I belong to Louis fucking Tomlinson! He fucking owns me!” Harry shouted.  
"You better fucking believe it!” he gasped as his stomach began to curl, his thrusts becoming rigid.  
Harry moaned loudly,  
“Louis ugh fuck yeah baby, fuck me good..”  
As Louis’ thrusts began sloppy, he gripped Harry’s cock and jerked it in sync with his thrusts.  
“S-So close…” Harry whimpered as he bit his bottom lip. Louis kissed Harry lightly, sliding his tongue onto his lip, asking for acceptance as he moaned and groaned.  
"I love you…” Harry whimpered before coming all over his and Louis’ chest.  
Louis’ thrusted again and at last, he released into Harry letting out a long lingering  
“I love you too.”  
Harry panted heavily, his arms wrapped tightly around Louis’ neck,  
“I would never cheat on you baby..” he mumbled. Louis pulled out of Harry.  
"I am sorry, I didn’t hurt you right?”  
Harry shook his head,  
“It was amazing baby, I needed that..” he mumbled. Louis sighed in relief and smiled lightly at Harry.  
“Darling, I love you so much” he leaned into Harry’s forehead kissing it lightly. Harry nodded and pecked his lips,  
"I love you too baby, so fucking much..” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso, snuggling in, and intertwining their legs.  
He sighed in contentment. Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair,  
“I love you, y’know?” he mumbled.  
"You have told me that, so now I figure” Louis giggled and leaned up to Harry, giving him a passionate quick kiss. Harry giggled and smiled into the kiss,  
"Looked like you didn’t believe me..” he mumbled  
Louis slapped his back lightly and giggled  
"I get insecure okay!”  
Harry chuckled,  
"And that’s exactly why I tell you every chance I get..” he said.  
"Okay, now you are just trying to make me feel stupid eh?”  
Harry giggled and shook his head,  
“Not really..” he said. Louis raised his head and faced Harry, nudging their noses together. “Regardless, I am really happy. I just love you. So much.” Harry grinned  
"I love you so much baby..” He whispered before pecking his lips.


End file.
